Stolen Love
by LaBeauAJ
Summary: "I love you too, text me as soon as you get home. I want to be sure the most important thing to me in the universe is safe." Blaine said, gazing at his gorgeous boyfriend. Blaine waits for hours for a text that never comes. And Kurt is unconscious, and bloody. Missing!Kurt!
1. Sebastian

Here's my next story. For those of you reading He's Just Too Good To Be True, thank you for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this story, there aren't any vampires though. I really had fun writing this chapter. Please let me know what you think...

* * *

**Stolen Love**

Prologue

It's a nice hot summer day and Kurt and Blaine are enjoying everything about it. The way the sun hits them, basking in the sunlight and the slight breeze that goes by. They knew nothing could take this feeling from them. Their love has been growing even stronger this summer. Kurt is planning on marrying Blaine as soon as he gets his life in order. As for now he's content to just be. Blaine is planning on proposing right after he graduates. He hasn't told Kurt this of course. As they stare lovingly into each other's eyes, they know nothing will get in their way like before; they're stronger now, and together is how they'll stay. Together is how they'll face their challenges. They did not however know that their relationship is about to be shaken by something so big, it will test all their love.

* * *

Chapter 1 Sebastian

"Come on Blaine. I'm dying for some awesome coffee, to make this day even better!" Kurt said smiling. They'd been walking around for about a half hour. Stopping here and there, and going into different little shops. Now Kurt is leading Blaine by hand to their favorite place, the Lima Bean.

"Okay Kurt, I can't say no to some coffee right now either." Blaine said, also wanting to make this the perfect day for Kurt. He absolutely loves seeing that adorable smile lighting up Kurt's face. He loves how eager Kurt gets when he talks about something passionately.

They walk in smiling and chuckling, once they have their coffee, they make their way to 'their' table. Once seated Kurt says, "The only thing that could ruin this day is Sebastian." He was about to take a drink of coffee when,

"Now, now gay face, don't say that." Sebastian said.

"When did you come in Meerkat? Do you live here or something? Or are you stalking us, because every time we're here, so are you." Kurt said, frustrated.

"I can't help it if I like coffee as much as gay and gayer. Oh, and gayer is you." He said.

"Hey, you can't talk to him like that. I thought you'd turned over a new leaf. Apparently I was mistaken." Blaine said.

"I just decided being nicer to gay face here, and not going after you, is way too boring. So I'm back, don't worry I won't do anything with slushies this time." He said smiling.

"Ugh! Sebastian we were having a lovely day before you decided to ruin it." Kurt said.

"Ruin it? I'm making this day better. For me anyways, this is too much fun. You boys better watch out because I'm staying around you two for a long time. How else am I supposed to stay entertained?" Sebastian said, smiling bigger now.

"I don't know, by jumping off a bridge? Getting mugged?" Kurt said, really aggravated now.

"Aw, Kurt surely you don't mean that. No, by watching other people, particularly you guys are how I'll entertain myself." He looks down at his watch and sighs. "As much as I'd love to stay and make gay face hot and bothered, I have to be going now. I'll most certainly be seeing you both again." He said. At long last he turns and finally walks out of the Lima Bean.

"Finally I thought he'd never leave! That was really weird. He gives me the creeps." Kurt said.

"Kurt, don't think about him. Let's get back to the great day we were having." Blaine said.

"I'll try, he always ruins my day. I won't think about him anymore today." He said trying with all his might to forget there is a Sebastian Smythe in existence. "I'm glad we walked today, as opposed to driving. It gave us more time to spend with each other. Your house is just a few blocks out of the way for me to get to mine, would you like me to walk you home?" Kurt asked.

"If you're sure you don't want me to walk you home." He said.

"I'm sure; I'd really like to walk you home. You walked to mine earlier, it's my turn." Kurt said.

"Okay, are you sure you'll be safe?"

"Blaine don't be silly, of course I'll be alright. You're worse than my dad. That's okay, I love you." Kurt said. He had told Blaine he loves him at least fifty times that day.

"I love you too Kurt. You spoil me, there's no way anyone else could ever take your place." Blaine said. They then finish their coffee, and enjoy the comfortable silence. They look lovingly into each other's eyes. Completely forgotten was Sebastian. Then Kurt looks out the window at the setting sun and sighs.

"We better be heading home now, I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble with your parents." Kurt said. They walk out holding hands and talking about Breaking Dawn part 2.

"I would so be Edward, you'd be Bella." Kurt said.

Blaine just laughs. "No, I would not be Bella, I'd be Edward, and you can be Bella."

"Uh-uh no way are you like Edward, you're more of a manly Bella." Kurt said laughing.

"Whatever you say sweetie, I can't wait to see Breaking Dawn with you this November."

"Ah, man we're here already, this day was perfect! I hope our next day together is even better. The only way for that would be no criminal chipmunk interference. I'll see you later. I love you." Kurt said. He leans in and kisses Blaine for what must be the hundredth time that day. Only this time with more passion and heat and fervency and most importantly love.

"I love you too, text me as soon as you get home. I want to be sure the most important thing to me in the universe is safe." Blaine said, gazing at his gorgeous boyfriend.

"I will honey, see you later. Sweet dreams." Kurt said. He leans in and kisses him again. Then they turn, Blaine walks inside his house, and Kurt makes his way down the street. And he started singing.

_"I have often walked down this street before;  
But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before.  
All at once am I several stories high.  
Knowing I'm on the street where you live.  
Are there lilac trees in the heart of town?  
Can you hear a lark in any other part of town?  
Does enchantment pour Out of ev'ry door?  
No, it's just on the street where you live!  
And oh! The towering feeling  
Just to know somehow you are near.  
The overpowering feeling  
That any second you may suddenly appear!  
People stop and stare. They don't bother me.  
For there's nowhere else on earth that I would rather be.  
Let the time go by, I won't care if I  
Can be here on the street where you live."_

When he got done singing he literally felt lighter than air. He couldn't believe the wonderful day he had with Blaine.

Blaine went into his room and sat down. He smiled, and just marveled at the great day he just had. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and sets it beside him. Waiting for the text from Kurt that would tell him he's safe.

Kurt turns onto the corner of his street. He sees a shadow of a person coming up behind him, then **THUMP! **He falls onto the sidewalk. Before he is able to turn and look to see who is doing this a black bag is shoved over his head. He was then thrown into the back of what he believes to be a van.

For what could be hours or only minutes, he didn't know the vehicle stops. He hears the person's door open and shut, then a door much closer to himself. "What are you doing?! Are you an idiot, do you realize you just kidnapped a congressman's son?!" For that comment he earned a punch to his gut. He's then led into a house. Once inside the bag is removed from his head.

Kurt gasps, "You?!"

* * *

Blaine waits for hours for a text that never comes.

* * *

**The song Kurt sung (if you don't already know) is On the Street Where You Live from My Fair Lady. Oh, what a cliff hanger I left you guys with huh? Don't hate, well if you do send it by review. So how was it yes? no? Any guesses as to who kidnapped Kurt? Let me know... *evil laugh* Oh and if anyone would be interested in Betaing this story let me know ;)**


	2. Blaine

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, I can't tell you how much it means to me :) Here it is the much anticipated chapter 2. I hope this doesn't disappoint. Let me know what you make of it ;) **

* * *

Chapter 2 Blaine

Blaine is going crazy; he has been waiting for 3 hours for Kurt to text him. "What happened to him? Why hasn't he texted? Is he safe?" He said to his empty room. He starts pacing, then he tries to reassure himself that Kurt must be safe and too tired to text him and went to bed earlier than normal. Yeah that must be it surly, he thought. He decides he'll call him in the morning, and that Kurt will probably laugh at him for being so worried. He doesn't care though, as long as he's safe, that's what matters most to him. Kurt really is Blaine's everything. Blaine knows that without his Kurt he couldn't survive, he'd become unhinged. If he'd admit it to himself he already is. He couldn't, he wouldn't despair.

He takes his phone off his bed and sighs. He knows he needs his sleep, but he just can't seem to shut his mind. He keeps arguing with himself, even though he knows that it won't solve any problems. Instead he sends a text to Kurt, not for the first time that night either.

**Kurt please text me ASAP. I'm worried about you. I hope that you're safe, if you aren't I don't know what I'd do. I love you. – B**

After he sends this text he soon falls asleep. His dreams were all filled with possibilities of what happened to Kurt. At 10:02 am Blaine's cell phone ringing awoke him. He looks at it, shocked to see it wasn't Kurt and that it's Burt. Then he sees the time, and wonders how he slept that long as worried as he is. He's even more worried that Burt is calling and not Kurt.

"H…hello, is something wrong with Kurt?" He asked, worry thick in his voice.

At first all there is on the other line is some sniffling; making Blaine even more worried. "W…well, h…e never made it home. And I was hoping that h…he is still with you." Burt said, sounding like he's holding in his tears, to be strong for everyone else. It was just like Burt, Blaine thought.

"No, he's not." Blaine said, changing as fast as he can, and grabbing his keys. "I'm leaving right now, I won't rest until I find him" He said, bounding through his front door, only seconds later he was in his car.

Burt hears a car engine on the other line, "Make sure you stay safe. I wouldn't want something to happen to you. You don't know how much you mean to me Blaine."

"I will thanks. I'll let you know when I have any updates." Blaine said he lays the phone aside. He drives to the first place he thinks of, the Lima Bean. He made it there ten minutes faster than he's ever done before. He turns his car off and strides to the door. He bursts into the Lima Bean looking around frantically.

"Kurt! Kurt, are you here!" He shouts, causing everyone there to jump. Blaine does not notice; he's still wide eyed and spinning around to look for Kurt. He then starts to search under the tables and behind the counter.

"Sir what are you doing?" The manager asked.

"My boyfriend Kurt is missing! We come here all the time so I thought he might be here." Blaine said desperately.

"Ah yes I remember him, you two are our best customers. I'm very sorry to hear that." He said.

Blaine hands him a piece of paper. "Here this has my number, call me if you receive any news."

He runs out the door, to his car and searches all over Lima for about four hours. It's now 2:37 pm and he's back in the parking lot for the Lima Bean. He sits there for a few minutes in a daze, before the tears come. He goes in, and gets some coffee. Some people giving him quizzical looks. He seems so broken and empty. He sits at a table and tries to pull himself together before he really cracks.

"Hey Blaine, I haven't seen you here without Hummel in a while. Did you finally have the sense and dump him? I mean I can't believe it took you so long to finally ditch him." Sebastian said.

Blaine felt pain, agony, grief, loss, and despair. Then he felt so much anger towards Sebastian. "Don't say another word about the love of my life, Kurt. If you do, I will not be held accountable for what I do, oh and I just recorded what I said." Blaine said eerily calm.

"Whoa, no need to be that way Blaine. I was only hoping for the best. And well you don't exactly look your chipper self today. So did he dump you, because if so I thought he was at least smart, and that wasn't smart of him? Anyway out with the old in with the new is what I always say." Sebastian said. He is making Blaine even madder. Blaine sits fixing his eyes on a groove in the wall. He tries his hardest not to let what Sebastian said get to him, to no avail. He feels like scratching the meerkat right off his face.

"Okay, I'm sorry Blaine, what's wrong?" Sebastian said. Blaine's surprised to hear this sympathetic tone from Sebastian, and doesn't fully trust it.

"It's Kurt," Blaine said brokenly letting out a sob. "He's been missing since last night. I've been looking everywhere and I can't find him!" At that Blaine looses it and collapses on the table sobs wracking his body. People look at him curiously and sympathetically.

Sebastian moves nearer to Blaine and puts his arms around him comfortingly. "It's okay Blaine; I'll help you look for him. I'm sorry I acted that way, sometimes I can't help it. That's just a part of who I am. I'm here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on. You can confide in me Blaine, I won't leave you." Blaine raises his head and turns to only half face Sebastian, and then explodes.

"I can't believe I lost him! I just need to find him! I can't carry on without him!" Blaine said. Yes he really is losing it now, but who wouldn't? "Where is he?! I need my sweet Kurt! What if he's being tortured? I need to find him and save him!" Blaine is really jumpy and couldn't focus on one thought long, and they all revolved around Kurt. "If I can't get him back I'll surely die!" Blaine shouts then slams his head back on the table. His coffee almost tips over and Sebastian catches it.

"Whoa, Blaine calm down. Everything will turn out alright, you'll see." Sebastian said.

"How can you know that?" Blaine said muffled by the table.

"I just know that nothing can stay wrong too long in the life of one Blaine Anderson. So stop being a sorry sack. That wouldn't help Kurt, and he'd want you to be strong." Sebastian said. Blaine knew he was right, but he still sensed that something odd was going on with Seb.

"Thanks, I know I should stay strong, for Kurt. It's just been so hard to." Blaine said sadly, sitting up and wiping his eyes. "I'm going to make flyers and put them everywhere. See you later Seb."

"Alright Blaine, call me if you need anything, anything at all okay?" He asked.

"Okay bye, Sebastian." Blaine said. He stands and quickly downs the rest of his coffee before throwing it away, and leaving. He goes home and prints 500 flyers of Kurt, it was a picture of him he had taken when Kurt was singing. Kurt hadn't known he was getting his picture taken, and as always when he sings he looks like something too gorgeous to be real. He hopes that if anyone sees him they'll be able to tell it's him, he doesn't know what sort of shape Kurt's in, and Blaine doesn't want to think about it. There is a whole in his chest that seems to grow larger with each passing second that he doesn't have Kurt. Tears come streaming down his face and he collapses onto his bed crying into his pillow, eventually falling into an uneasy nap.

* * *

**Anyone want to guess who has Kurt? Hehe I'm almost running out of ideas, which means I may go a little crazy...**


	3. Losing Hope

**Sorry for the wait. *ugh stupid writer's block!* Well here it is I hope it's worth it, let me know. *wink,wink***

* * *

~Chapter 3 Losing Hope~

It's been three weeks. Three weeks after Kurt was taken, the police alerted, flyers everywhere. And nothing, still nothing, Kurt is still missing. Blaine is only a shadow of who he was, he barley sleeps, and all his thoughts are about Kurt. His eyes have dark shadows under them. He has nightmares, his grades are declining and he doesn't notice, the only thing he notices is, no Kurt. His hair isn't gelled, shirts now un-tucked, bow ties crooked and loose.

Burt, Carole, and Finn, are having an almost equally hard time, they have each other for comfort. Blaine is inconsolable. Blaine is losing it, he can't get a grip. Friends at school and teachers try to help and encourage Blaine, but it's not working. He's closing off and going mad.

And Kurt is unconscious, bloody, and distraught with sadness. Kurt is distressed; he is constantly being told Blaine is happier now, and every time Kurt retaliates he is slapped, punched, jabbed or even cut. He slowly doubts everything, he has been adamant in remembering how long he's been there, and he guesses that it's been three weeks since he has seen sunlight, and more importantly seen and heard Blaine. He also misses his family. He wonders if anyone is looking for him, if Blaine really is happier now, and if he'll ever see the ones he dearly loves and sourly misses ever again.

Blaine walks into school, not paying attention to anything, moving on auto pilot. He didn't notice when someone was trying to call his attention, only when they placed a hand on his shoulder did he stop.

"Blaine, we need to talk about you, you barely sleep, you're shutting your friends out, and your grades are steadily declining. I know you miss Kurt, we all do, but you need to pull yourself together." Mr. Schue said. Blaine heard him, but muffled. When he said Kurt's name, he heard everything clearly again. All sounds too loud, lockers opening and shutting banging in his head, feet seeming to stomp and pound the floor, even the still air whistles in his head, everything way too loud. Intruding upon his once thankful clogged mind, making his head throb. And he was back, a crazed version of himself, but he is awake again, and it scares him.

"Mr. Schue, I can't. I just can't, not without Kurt." He said tears falling down his face. Mr. Schue nodded sadly.

"Maybe you should talk to someone; you could talk to Miss Pillsbury. You can't live like this Blaine, you're barely alive."

"There's nothing I can do, and I don't want to talk to anyone. I just need him back." He said through his tears. He hastily made his way to his locker; he's unable to hold back the tears anymore. He opens his locker and sees pictures of Kurt, and him. They're smiling and laughing, Blaine is taunted by them, his vision becomes fuzzy, and he can't believe this happened to them. Why everything is so unfair in their life, he just wants his Kurt back. He grabs his books and slams his locker. He sulks into his first class.

"Hey, you don't look so good man, are you going to be okay for glee club later?" Someone asked. Blaine looked around and noticed he's in the cafeteria, and he doesn't remember how he got there, and then he saw Sam giving him a quizzical look.

"I'll be there." Blaine said, hoping he sounded alright. Sam looked at him as if he were about to shatter, and Blaine just couldn't understand why he kept looking at him like he was glass. "Sam, why are you looking at me like I'm mental?"

"Sorry, it's just for two weeks you've been all 'zombie' and now it looks like you're coming back, but broken in a way. I remember that first week, you were so determined and you would yell at anyone who tried to get you down, then after the weekend and back at school Monday you looked frozen you didn't even notice when you were being talked to, sometimes you would just scream, and I don't think you even remember!" Sam said in a rush.

Blaine just stared at him shocked. He was right he wasn't really 'in it' anymore, he only barely remembers things. "I know Sam. I am devastated, and what's worse is I don't know how to get Ku...him back." Blaine said tearfully, and he just really looks lost. "I won't ever give up." He said determined now, to do whatever necessary for Kurt.

"Good, we'll get him back dude, I just know it, never lose hope." Sam said.

The lunch bell rang and Blaine headed for his next pointless class, in fact even glee club seems pointless to him now. He's forming a plan now, a search plan; he's going to search everyone's house that may have been an enemy to Kurt or himself. He is even making a list, Sebastian, Karofsky, Chandler (Blaine despises him) Azimio, and Rick the Stick. He just needs to plan how on earth he'll be able to search their homes; he'll tell the guys in glee, he knows they'll help him for sure.

It's finally glee time, Blaine rushes in, wanting to be the first one there to ask Mr. Schue if he can have some time with the guys in his office. He looks around and in no time at all sees Schue, wearing a deep blue vest with a slightly lighter color dress shirt.

"Mr. Schue, could I ask a favor?" Blaine asked with desperate eyes. Mr. Schue turned a little shocked, and even more when he sees the life in Blaine's eyes that certainly had not been there this morning, or the past couple weeks. He didn't want to let Blaine down.

"Of course, anything you need Blaine." He said. Blaine's eyes lightened.

"I'd like to talk to the guys for a couple minutes in your office, if it's not a problem."

"Go right ahead; have as long as you want." Mr. Schue said warmly.

Blaine smiled a little and nodded, then went and took a seat. If Will was shocked before, now he's stunned, Blaine smiled! Small, but definitely still a smile. Then more came in and when everyone was seated Mr. Schue began. He walked over to the whiteboard and wrote largely and then underlined, **HOPE**.

"Alright, I know we've all lost and suffered from that. So, the assignment is for "Hope" anything at all uplifting or hopeful is what we'll be doing this week. Now, Blaine the floor is yours." Mr. Schue said. Everyone watched Blaine all but run to center.

"Okay, I need to talk to the guys for a few minutes in Schue's office. Mr. Schue, this is a really great lesson, thanks." Blaine said then walked to his office. Everyone was staring at him with mouths hanging open; Tina's eyes looked like they were almost brimming with tears. The guys rushed into the office, shocked.

"I need help, Kurt is in trouble, and we need to find him, I made a list of people whose houses we'll need to search. Chandler, Rick the Stick, Azimio, Karofsky, and Sebastian. They are my prime suspects. We need to come up with a way to search, and who will take whose house. I can take Sebastian's and probably also Chandler's." Blaine said. He looked them over hopeful, and noticed their slightly excited and happy faces.

"I can try Azimio's and Karofsky's." Sam said.

"I'll take care of Rick the Stick." Jake said.

"That's great, now time for the planning." Blaine said. Everyone nodded, and they started with the plans, the complexity of this making itself clear to them all.

* * *

**I hope that the awful and dumb writer's block is gone for good. I also hope this chapter was satisfying. I'm still not sure when I will reveal the kidnapper, maybe in the next chapter or two. Let me know what you think ;)**


	4. Plan A Part 1

**I hope you enjoy this story so far, and also this chapter. This chapter is split into parts, at the moment I'm thinking 2 parts. And thank you, those who review, that's what inspired me to get this here this fast. I hope I keep getting inspired, it is a let down not getting many reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Part 1 Plan A

"Alright there's no time to lose, let's go find Kurt!" Blaine said. They split up, Sam going to talk to Azimio and Karofsky to see if he can hang out at their house, and secretly search for Kurt, Jake heading to Rick's house to break in and look for Kurt; and Blaine, going to try and hang out with Chandler, and then Sebastian.

**4:53 P.M. Hummel-Hudson house, **

"Hey, I was wondering if I could hang out with you tonight at your house, I'll bring video games and some movies, I'll also order pizza." Sam said into his phone. He was sitting in his bedroom, and had a stack of games and movies already out, and beside that a checklist for the plan.

"Erm, yeah I guess, why the sudden interest?" Karofsky asked.

"I don't know, also I have some stuff I want to talk about." Sam said.

"Yeah sure, you can come around 6:00, but I have a movie date at 8:30 with a really great guy, his name is Chandler, he's a lot similar to Kurt."

"Oh, yeah Kurt's one of the things I want to talk to you about." Sam said.

"What's wrong, has something happened?" Karofsky asked worriedly.

"I'd rather tell you later, than on the phone. I'll see you this evening okay?"

"Yeah, yeah see you later." Karofsky said. After they hung up Sam checked off 'contact Karofsky' and then sent a text to Blaine,

**I'm good to go to Karofsky's house around 6. –S**

Almost a minute later his phone vibrated. **That's great news. I'm going to Chandler's house about 6:30. I can't stay too long; I guess he has a date tonight. –B**

**Yeah, and his date is Karofsky. –S**

About ten seconds later…**Wow, that's kind of strange. –B**

**Yeah I know. Have you heard back from Jake yet? –S**

**He's scoping Jake's house and watching for their pattern, to see when everyone is gone, and when everyone's home. –B**

**That's a good plan, I'm gonna get ready for what I'm gonna be doing later. Oh and Blaine, take care, we have no idea what we could be getting into. –S**

**Thanks Sam and you too. –B **

**6:00 P.M. outside Karofsky's house, **

***ding dong, diiing dong!* **Sam let go of the door bell and was about to push it again when the door swings open, and there Dave stands. And Sam wonders if it is him who is keeping Kurt, and if so, well he's glad he isn't Karofsky. "Hi Sam, come in." Karofsky said. He then turned and led the way inside.

His house was decorated warmly, dark wood floors, family photos on the walls, a short hall that ends about 7 feet away from the entryway and two doorways across from each other at the very end of the cozy hall. To the left is a quaint kitchen with a window looking out to a small flower garden. A doorway on the right side of the kitchen leads to a dining room, with an oak table set for six. In the corner is a grandmother clock. To the right of the hall is the family/living room, and straight through there is a flight of stairs one going up to where three bedrooms are and an office, one going down to a spacious basement, where they keep ancient artifacts. Dave's mom works at a museum, so she keeps some things in the basement for work.

Karofsky leads Sam to the living room, which has two big leather sofas, and a 55" HD TV, beside the TV there is a Blue-Ray player and an Xbox 360. "So, what's up with Kurt?" Karofsky asks as he sits at the end of one of the huge couches. Sam goes to the couch facing the one Karofsky is sitting on.

"I don't know how to tell you, I can't believe you don't already know. The only way I think I can is to just spit it out, but this is terrible…" Sam said as he sat down. He kept think of a good way to put it, but how can there be with something this awful.

"Go ahead Sam, just say it."

"Kurt was kidnapped about three weeks ago." Sam said almost too fast. Karofsky looked petrified, and absolutely hurt. Sam thought he could see tears in his eyes.

"Ku…Kurt was ki…napped?" Karofsky said through his tears.

"Ah, man I'm sorry I said it like that. Um I didn't know any other way to put it. Yes Kurt was kidnapped, and there are still no leads. Blaine has gone insane of course, I'm sure just the sight of Blaine would break Kurt's heart, but I don't what shape Kurt is in right now. Man this is just so screwed up!" Sam said. "I'm sorry; I know were friends with Kurt, I mean are friends. I'll order the pizza now, and um you can look at the games and movies I brought, if you want." Sam said getting up and handing them to him.

He then went to the hall and ordered a pizza; they said it'd be there in about twenty minutes. Karofsky was so sad, and couldn't believe what happened to the man that he still thinks he has feeling for. He browses the games and picks Mortal Combat vs. DC Universe; he gets Sam and himself a controller. They start arcade mode, and begin their duel. Karofsky hoped that by picking this game he wouldn't feel as much pain. No, he still thought of Kurt and everything he could be going through right now, so his character kept dying, and then he'd start to wonder if Kurt was dead.

They kept playing, Sam remaining undefeated, and then the doorbell rang. Karofsky turned off the Xbox and went to answer the door. Sam followed, so he could pay. Once they were back in the living room they looked for a good action movie Sam had brought, eventually choosing Taken. They'd soon realize that was an awful choice right now, but neither of them will stop it.

**6:41 P.M. Chandler's music room,**

"This is cool Chandler; I'm really into music as well. How did you and Dave meet if you don't mind me asking?" Blaine asked.

Chandler started bouncing; Blaine thought he was a little too much. "Oh, we met at Scandals! Isn't that such a scandal? Ha-ha!" He said loudly. "We started talking then drinking, and then he asked me to dance! Oh, I was overly thrilled! Can you believe it? Now we're going on our first date tonight! I'm SO excited!" He squealed, right next to Blaine. Blaine really can't handle this. He's not used to this.

"Um Chandler that's great, I have a headache, could you try not to be so loud?" Blaine asked, fearing this guy doesn't know how not to be.

"Yeah sorry, I just get TOO EXCITED sometimes! AAAH I can't believe I have a date tonight!" Chandler said even louder, and Blaine winced. Chandler didn't notice. Blaine regrets asking him to be a little quieter, cause now he's louder. And he really feels like he might explode.

"Yeah me either." Blaine said, trying to be sarcastic. Chandler only got more excited though, and went on and on till he was yelling. Blaine started to feel odd.

"CHANDLER!" Blaine screamed, interrupting whatever Chandler was saying. "SHUT UP!"

Chandler looked as if he hears that a lot, but can't believe how rude Blaine was. Blaine realized he snapped, and couldn't believe it. "I'm sorry; I'm just really not feeling good." Blaine said.

"It's all good, anyway as I was saying…" Chandler continued, but quieter this time. Blaine tried listening but couldn't really focus. Eventually Chandler went to get ready and told Blaine to 'make yourself at home' so Blaine was off, to search the house for Kurt. He half hopes he's there, so he can get him back, on the other hand, he hopes it isn't Chandler that has him.

Blaine checks every room, and then sees a door he missed and he opens it, revealing a black basement, with long stairs. He takes his first step down the black stairway, the step creaking with his weight. He almost misses the next step, and searches for a rail, but there is none. "Kurt?" He says quietly. No one answers, he really doesn't want to go any further, but he has to, for Kurt's sake. He takes another step, taking him farther from the light, and the door, and a little closer to the dark wet bottom of the basement.

* * *

**What is going to happen to Blaine I wonder? *evil laugh* We'll see what happens. So, please, please review, doesn't take long, you can even PM me. I keep thinking this chapter might be confusing or disappointing, and I don't want that. Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews you send.**


	5. AN

**Hello I am truly sorry about not posting anything for the longest time, I'm still stuck with horrible writer's block. If someone has any ideas they would be greatly appreciated. Here's a prologue to another story I'm starting, just for something for you all to read and let me know if it's any good. I probably won't put it up until it's at least half way finished. I hope you like it. Again, I'm really very sorry about this awful writer's block, I hope it goes away fast. Until then a teaser...**

* * *

**Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

_Prologue_

Dear Journal,

How have we come to this? I know its been tough, of course it has when I'm such a loser. But really? Why did I have to tell my dad how miserable I was? He's now paying for tuition to this rich fancy boarding/private school that's two hours away from home. And most importantly, so expensive that I've become even more of a huge burden. I know what he must think, 'selfish silent gay son who is so defenseless he has to go to a non bullying school, that is way too expensive and not even worth it.' I know he would never admit it, but it must be what he is thinking, or at least something along those lines. I wouldn't blame him, it's the truth after all.

So now what happens? I can't say, I've been at this school for a week now, and I haven't spoken to any of my classmates, I don't think they've even noticed me here. I prefer it this way, I feel perfectly at ease alone, it's my lot in life.

I have to say though if there is one person here that I want to both avoid and run longingly into his arms it would be Blaine Warbler. I spy on him all the time, I simply follow him around. He has had two glee club rehearsals this week, and I nearly blew my cover the first couple times I heard him sing. I hadn't heard anyone ever sing the way he does, it was so overwhelming. Right now he is locked away in his dorm, watching Disney movies with a couple of his glee buddies. I'm lucky he has a dorm on the first floor with a window overlooking a vast flower garden with a few huge shady trees. When I follow him down the hallway to his dorm it's all too easy to dash and slip out a window and cut through part of the garden and make it just in time to see him walking into his room.

When I saw his friends Nick and Jeff walk in and then watch them watching Disney movies I felt a little sad that I couldn't have that. Why don't I have friends who I can watch movies and hang out with? I sat down and watched a couple of the movies, but after three of them, and they still had a huge pile left, and were laughing and having so much fun (always without me) I decided to go to my room, and try to get some rest. I'm almost done for the day, and tomorrow is Monday (lovely) if only there were some way that I wasn't such a freak...


End file.
